K9 Beauty
by Hatsuharolover
Summary: Written by: MysticSorceror & Hatsuharolover
1. She's back

Normal disclaimer applies. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm lost. Again." A young woman looked around. She turned and walked down the narrow path with her black hair shifting in the light brezze. The woman sighed and looked around again.  
"This looks kinda familiar." She pulled her leather jacket off and sat down. She slowly drifted into sleep. After resting for a couple hours she woke up and looked around.  
"I must of been asleep for the whole day." She mentally scolded herself. She reajusted her leather collar and stood up. She stumbled over a rock in the dark. After correcting her posture she continued on.  
"I'll never get out of h... What's this?" She brushed her hair out of her eyes. Before her was a small house.  
"Since when has there been a house here?" She stepped forward and paused. She heard two male voices trying to comfort somthing. She continued walking, in search of the source. She stopped dead when she saw two men and one woman walking away from what seemed like a landslide. She followed behind the trio only to wind up right back at that house. She speed up trying to catch up with the older one before he went inside. She tapped him on the back and he screamed.  
"Shut-up!" She whispered sharply. The man jumped when he relised it was a woman speaking to him.  
"What do you want?" He whispered trying not to let the other two hear him.  
"What's your name?" She demanded the information.  
"Shigure! Come on!" The younger male yelled from the porch to the house.  
"I'll be there in a minute Yuki!" Shigure yelled back. Yuki went inside leaving Shigure outside.  
"As you can probably tell by now, my name's Shigure Sohma." Shigure turned to leave only to be pulled backwards.  
"Shigure?" She put a hand on his shoulder. Shigure nodded in response.  
"W-Who are you?" Shigure took one step back.  
"Obviously you don't remamber me." She stepped backwards.  
"Have we met before?" Shigure reajusted his kimono. The woman nodded and took another step backwards.  
"It's me. Zarishu Kaiinara." Shigure gasped and took three steps back. He shook his head and frowned.  
"It can't be. Your dead. Akito-san killed you." Shigure shook his head again. Zarishu stepped forward hugging Shigure in the process. He stiffened and then relaxed.  
"How. Why didn't I? Did you gain someone else's curse?" Shigure looked at then smaller figure before him. Zarishu nodded.  
"I've gained the curse of the dog. I don't know how so don't ask me." Zarishu followed Shigure out of the woods and into the small house. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- Hope you like it! Chapters may differ in style (two people are writing it). 


	2. Coffee, stories, and a friend

Zarishu entered the house, it was different from what she expected, for two guys to live together you'd expect the place to be something resembling a demolition site but it was clean and gentle with newly picked flowers and a fresh aura. She smiled happy that Shigure was actually living somewhere decent, she looked up to see the face of a young woman brown hair flowed down and she smiled. She was the young woman who was with them. "Hello," she spoke and Shigure who had gone in front of her turned back.  
  
Tohru gave a small polite bow to Zarishu, "Hello, I'm Tohru," she introduced herself, "Honda," she spoke raising her head, "It's nice to meet you"  
  
"Well I've seen our lovely housekeeper has introduced herself so politely to you but then Tohru is so much more than a housekeeper, she's the best thing that has happened to this place," Shigure teased leaving Tohru red, she turned her head down.  
  
"I'm not really all that," Tohru spoke, "Would you like some coffee?"  
  
"Coffee would be lovely," Zarishu replied as Tohru set to work, "So is she enthusiastic or what?" she joked trying to get closer to Shigure,  
  
"Tohru's lovely Zarishu, we really appreciate all the help she's put in to making this house a home," he sighed and paused leading Zarishu into the dining room. 'And I for one thought we were going to lose her after that incident with Kyo,' he thought to himself  
  
"Well that's what I'm saying she seems nice," she looked at Shigure and laughed sitting down, "God I'm just kidding you alright," she smiled, "In fact she really does seem to be one of the nicest women I've ever had the pleasure to meet."  
  
Shigure looked at Zarishu and decided to move on from the subject of Tohru it was certainly not worth having an argument with a woman he'd just got reacquainted with and especially since she was on his side too. "So would you explain to me how ever so delightfully you're back with us again?" he paused, "I mean how you're not dead"  
  
Zarishu laughed, "Well Shigure I really don't know how I'm here again, if you get what I mean I woke up one morning and I was back." She paused and Tohru placed the coffee in front of her and left leaving her and Shigure to catch up.  
  
"Ah memories," Shigure sighed, "Wondrous things aren't they, I don't believe that we could have more beautiful things than some of our memories"  
  
"Yeah," Zarishu nodded smiling, "That's what I've come to believe, see Shigure when I first came back I met this guy." She curled her black hair around her finger whilst thinking,  
  
"A guy?" Shigure rose his eyebrows and sighed, "As in the type of guy that you're considering wondrous love with?" he teased her but inside he was actually hoping that it was not this type of a guy. He thought to himself, why was he hoping this, it wasn't as if he actually knew Zarishu enough to love her, especially in these later years, but something about her made it so that he would hate for her to feel that way about anyone else.  
  
"No" Zarishu shook her head "A friend, he helped me get back on my feet again but I don't know anything about him, well I know basically nothing. Still the guy I met isn't the type people know things about"  
  
"Really how's that?" Shigure asked, "Is he uncomfortable about something?"  
  
"Well I think he's uncomfortable about his life Shigure" she looked away, "But he still helped me"  
  
"Then he's a good person," Shigure replied wanting to be comfortable around her, "Did you change when you were around him?"  
  
"Once," Zarishu admitted "That's how I found out"  
  
"And how did he feel, must have been pretty freaked out a girl turning into a dog" Shigure sighed sipping his own coffee  
  
"He seemed comfortable about it," Zarishu spoke  
  
"What did he say?" Shigure asked trying to get more information about the situation,  
  
"Well he didn't actually say anything," Zarishu continued, "You see he only spoke about three times when I was with him"  
  
"And how long were you with him?" Shigure asked, "One day? A couple of hours?"  
  
"Well, one week" Zarishu said concentrating, "It sounds insane doesn't it, staying with a guy for a week and he only says three sentences"  
  
"Hmm, weird" Shigure looked at her and smiled a little seeing her pleasure as she drank the coffee, 'what should I say to her.' Shigure said hoping to impress her and perhaps even allow her to like him, afterall they were both dogs. The doorbell rang saving them and Shigure rose and in a hyper style voice called to Tohru, "I'll get it!" he said and made his way over to the door.  
  
He opened it and saw a man, he seemed to be about fourteen years old, he was a sickly pale even more than Yuki and had a thin face. Small squared glasses covered his eyes and he had soft brown curly hair. He wore a white scarf, that he had kept cleaner than himself, a silver necklace with a blue gem dangled from his neck and his tee shirt was muddy. He had a black pair of clothes and battered jeans, it was as if he'd just battled someone and lost. "Hello," Shigure spoke, "How can I help you?" The man looked away and looked at the floor holding a bag firmly with his glove covered hand, Shigure looked at him, "Should I give you a minute or two to decide?" he asked resting on the door frame.  
  
"Who is it?" Zarishu asked walking towards Shigure she looked into the boys face and smiled, he did but much weaker, "Hey," she said gently, "Did I leave that behind?" she asked gesturing to the bag, the boy nodded again. Zarishu laughed and walked forward, "I'm sorry," she said staring into the boy's face, not really knowing what she was doing. She put her foot forward and tripped forward, but before she fell too far forward the boy had rushed forward and caught her in his arms causing her to transform. 


	3. Spending the night

"Great." Zarishu trotted off into the next room to outwait her transformation. The man turned to leave when Shigure stopped him.  
  
"Whoa. Why don't you stay and talk a little?" Shigure moved so he could walk through. The man shook his head and turned to leave again.  
  
"Come on. I'm sure it'll make Zarishu happy." The man reluctantly agreed. There was a loud poof in the room next door. Zarishu emerged buckling her collar. She smiled when she saw the man come in.  
  
"What's your name?" Shigure asked ushering him into his study with Zarishu close behind. The man looked at Shigure but didn't speak. "What's your name?" Shigure repeted. Zarishu could tell that he was becoming nervous around Shi-chan.  
  
Zarishu laughed, "Don't let him bother you," she said to Makaio rolloing her eyes teasingly, "Shigure's harmless."  
  
The boy looked at Zarishu again before finally answering, his voice calm and gentle "Makaio." . Shigure nodded and then cringed when he heard a loud bang up stairs.  
  
"If you'll excuse me." Shigure stood up and left the room. A couple minutes later Zarishu heard someone yelling and Shigure complainig that everyone was out to destroy his house. Zarishu turned back to Makaio and tried to create a discussion.  
  
"That's probably Kyo and Yuki fighting." Zarishu refered to the yelling and banging up stairs. Makaio nodded. The banging stopped when there was the sound of shattering glass and a thump out side the house. Shigure came back down stairs with Yuki following.  
  
"Is Kyo alright?" Tohru asked. Shigure shrugged and Yuki nodded.  
  
"You never know Yuki. After all you did just send him through a glass window." Zarishu spoke through the doorway. She stood up and Makaio followed.  
  
"Shouldn't we go check?" Tohru asked with a look of worry on her face. Sahigure and Yuki shrugged. Zarishu went to join them and tripped. Her knees hit the ground hard and she took in a breath of pain.  
  
"Are you ok?!" Tohru rushed to help her up. Zarishu stood back up with another hiss of pain.  
  
"You're hurt!" Tohru exclaimed when she noticed the blood on Zarishu's leather pants.  
  
"It's nothing." Zarishu tried to reasure Tohru but she ran off to get some bandages. She returned with a small bowl of water, a cloth, and some bandages. Zarishu sighed and left Tohru take care of her injured knee. Zarishu hissed when Tohru washed off the cut. Tohru quickly appologised and continued to wash it off. When Tohru finished cleaning it off she dried it off and applied a bandage. Zarishu hissed again when Tohru pushed down on it.  
  
"There! All done!" Tohru hurried off to put everything away. Suddenly Kyo burst in the room.  
  
"Damn Yuki!" Kyo threw a punch and Yuki doged. Yuki quickly ended it by sending Kyo through the paper door.  
  
"Why must everyone destroy this house?" Shigure put emphasis and the word "this". Tohru had come back into the room do to the noise Kyo was making.  
  
"Why don't you go ahead and start making dinner?" Shigure suggested. Tohru nodded and hurried off again. Makaio started to head towards the front door. This time Zarishu stopped him.  
  
"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Zarishu smiled. He smiled back but weaker. After some coaxing he agreed to stay. About half an hour later Tohru returned announcing that dinner was ready when she ran into Yuki. Yuki who was now a rat scampered off to out wait his transformation. Tohru lead them into the kitchen and motioned for Zarishu to sit next to Shigure and Makaio next to her. Tohru then went off to collect the food. She came back out with a tray of salnom oniigigri, and a pot of beef stew. After the'd served themselves they bagan to eat. Zarishu whispered to Makaio to relax and just eat. Makaio did enjoying the warm felling he got when he ate the food. When Makaio finished he left,heading towards the front door. Zarishu stood up and followed him to say her good-byes. He turned to leave when Kyo stopped him. Zarishu sighed and turned towards Kyo.  
  
"If he wishes to leave then let him." Zarishu spoke to Kyo. Kyo ignored Zarishu and turned his attention towards Makaio.  
  
"Why haven't you spoken to us at all?" Makaio looked at Kyo and then turned to leave again.  
  
"Answer me Dammit!" Kyo threw a punch and it conected with the back of Makaio's shoulder. Makaio stumbled from the sudden blow and then turned to face Kyo. Wanting to leave things how they stood he refused to fight back, there was another punch from Kyo and Makaio hit out scared only to touch Kyo's cheek. This only caused Kyo to kick Makaio in the stomach. He fell to his knees and spat up some blood. Zarishu turned and punched Kyo in the same spot Makaio did knocking him over. She then turned back to Makaio.  
  
"Are you ok?" Zarishu pulled him back up to his feet with help from Shigure. Yuki was currently beating up Kyo and Tohru was helping to take care of Makaio.  
  
"I'm... I'm fine." Makaio said noting the emothion in Zarishu's eyes. Shigure gasped and laughed a little. "So you can speak." he said still laughing. Makaio sat down in a chair and Tohru brought him a glass of water.  
  
"I'm sorry for Kyo's reckless attitude." Yuki was now standing in the door way watching everyone else. Makaio shook his head.  
  
"You should stay here for the night." Tohru looked out the window.  
  
"It's getting dark and there's a storm headed this way." Zarishu looked out the same widow. Makaio's eyes widened and he shook his head.  
  
"You're staying here." Zarishu looked at Makaio. 


	4. Makaio helps

"It's going to be a long night," Zarishu said looking out of the window, she turned back to Shigure, "Thanks for letting him look at your books Shigure, I think it may be helping him" "Well I'm happy to help," Shigure nodded, "I understand now how you could say he didn't talk very much." He looked at her, "So where does he live exactly, where did he let you live with him at?" Zarishu stroked her hair behind her ear as the air turned silent, there was a roll of thunder, "I'm not the one you should be asking," she looked towards Shigure, "It may not seem like it, but he'll tell you when he's ready to say." She turned away, "You're not mad at him are you?" "Why should I be mad," Shigure sighed, "He's shy but he seems to live free of judgement, that's a very admirable quality." Makaio stood outside the doorway, he looked at Zarishu from the crack in the door and sighed, 'what am I meant to say?' he asked himself his breaths tightening from nerves. He tried to quieten himself down to stop the noise being heard and saw Tohru come down the stairs, he shot a quick glance at the front door but put his hand on the back wall to stop himself from overreacting "Hi," Tohru whispered looking at him it was as if she knew that he was trying to not disturb Zarishu and Shigure, "If you don't me asking how are you feeling?" she paused and looked at his bowed head, "Are you doing okay?" Makaio nodded, and Tohru smiled. "I was just about to do the laundry do you want to change into something else whilst I wash your clothes?" Makaio shook his head, 'What am I supposed to say?' he asked himself, and looked up to see Tohru smiling, he shook his head again "It's no trouble to me if that's what you're thinking," Tohru replied, "And I understand that," "It, it's not just that," Makaio spoke the quietest sound that had been heard, he looked away and Tohru tilted her head a little bit.  
  
"You sure?" Tohru whispered and Makaio nodded, Tohru looked at him, "Well I'd be happy to do it why don't you put on something else. I mean if you want that'd be nice the bathroom's not in use at the moment." She looked at him stare at the floor, "Would you like me to show you the way?" she offered "I, I," Makaio looked away so that they couldn't make eye contact with each other and no matter how Tohru moved her head she couldn't look into his eyes, he breathed in a little and closed his eyes. 'Be strong Makaio' he told himself, 'Just stay strong' "have," he breathed in quickly and a tear fell down his cheek, not from pain for himself, for revealing something to her "nothing else." Tohru looked at him softly, "You're pretty brave," she spoke to him trying to regard the fact as nothing but she couldn't believe he had just told her that, what was so special about her? "Don't you think?" Makaio shook his head, Tohru looked at him, "Want to help me do the washing?" she asked Makaio nodded and Tohru smiled, "Thankyou Makaio" "Makaio?" Zarishu asked opening the door, Makaio looked at her and nodded his head in reply, "I didn't know you were out here, are you alright?" Makaio nodded and Shigure came out "Hope you're not bored, my writing can be a real drag sometimes," Makaio shook his head quickly and Shigure noticed the tears but wasn't prepared to say anything about it. "You think they're good?" Shigure laughed good heartedly Makaio nodded and Shigure put his finger under his chin, "Well in that case maybe I should write more." "Are you sure you're alright?" Zarishu asked Makaio looking at him, "Do you want to talk?" she looked down, "Sorry impulse, forgive me?" she asked kindly. Makaio nodded and Tohru began to talk, "Me and Makaio were about to start on the laundry," she smiled, "Weren't we?" Makaio nodded smiling a little more at the thought of being able to help out. 


End file.
